Fleshies
Introduction Fleshies '''(also known as humans to themselves) are bipedal sentient beings that '''Hop '''had made interaction with upon arriving on Earth. Hop once dreamed about this race on '''Karrots, and had asked Sop 'about their importance. Sop only told Hop that they were instrumental in reviving the Hop race. Observations When Hop landed on Earth, these beings covered the planet mostly naked and very primitive in technology. Hop assisted the early sand fleshies by constructing their monuments for them in exchange for carrots. They then used these for burying their own kind. Hop does not understand this. Eventually Hop showed them how to build it themselves, as Hop's ship was running out of power. After giving up on repairs, Hop explored the planet as their kind evolved. Hop finds it nice that fleshy people evolve like Hops did on 'Karrots. Design The species has many variants and has two distinct genetic forms. Modern fleshies argue about variations and their sexual traits and mindsets, but Hop cannot find truth in these claims. Due to this, Hop chooses to include them in the list below, but Hop has no proof they are real. The species also comes in multiple shades of yurnup, or "peach". Their hair and skin is often changed by exposure to their star, or by breeding. Hop was interested as no species Hop has seen before has this consistency in traits. Hop has a short list of variants. * Light fleshies * Dark fleshies * Stretch fleshies * Squish fleshies * Flush fleshies * Subfleshy (Hop has trouble finding proof of their existence but some fleshies claim they exist) Culture They are also a self-destructive race, often killing themselves over the course of their history for stupid things. Hop would help them and make them stop, but Hop learned his lesson about tampering with a species' fate before. Sop would not have it again. They make weapons that they can wield, rather than weapons that fight for them, or that kill instantly, as if they do not always wish to kill each other. Hop also found that this species is a very slow evolutionary one. Little has changed in the 10,000 years Hop has been on Earth. Most of their features and instincts persist despite how they raise themselves. Hop thinks this is because they are special, like Sop has foretold. After they began making material out of plants like Hopskin, Hop waited for them to perfect the art of crafting stuffy people. Eventually a company named Ty created a brand of stuffies that look like Hops. Hop had nothing to do with this but Hop soon took over their construction so Hop and Vibri can be in the company of artificial Hops. This is likely what Sop meant by them being useful to Hop. Maybe the artificial Hops are going to recreate Karrots on Earth, and eventually we can go back. The fleshies are unaware for the most part. However Hop fears that the governments or Nick Nocturne will discover Hop and his history, and try to take more of our culture. They have already captured Hop's spaceship for reverse engineering. Hop cannot let them destroy all that Hop has left. This wiki is Hop's only hope to preserve the legacy of Sop and the Hops. Hop trust in his disciples to recreate and assist Hop in getting home and reviving the mighty Hop race, or finding all the originals. But this depends on where the fleshies guide themselves. Exploits Hop has seen this species of creatures often consume other animals and even plants like carrots for the purpose of sustaining life. They do this very often, unlike most other species that Hop and Vibri have come across. Interestingly, Hop has not seen them die in the same way as other aliens. Upon death, they continue to exist and begin to decompose underground or go through incineration, which differs from The Fade. Hops have only witnessed burial on a planet/moon's surface in one other species, the Turqs of Tuirqo. Category:Hoppism Category:Hop Lore Category:Science Category:Creatures